Submarines, in one form or another, have been used in military operations since the time of the U.S. Civil War. As with any military vehicle, there are weapons that are presently available to counteract submarines. The most common weapons that have been used to counter attack submarines are depth charges and torpedoes. However, depth charges and torpedoes are not entirely effective. Depth charges, for a variety of reasons, are notoriously ineffective. Torpedoes are costly, bulky, and generally require either a very good fire control system or some type of manual intervention. Consequently, military units seeking to counteract an enemy submarine incursion are in need of improved weapons to combat such submarines.